


Life after the war

by TheLeastGreatest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys' Love, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeastGreatest/pseuds/TheLeastGreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story after the war against Gaea, centralizing around Pontifex Maximus Jason Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A short break

_After months of  continuous work as Pontifex Maximus, Jason was so glad and felt so lucky that he was given time to stumble down and have some little vacation time._

"Piper!"  _Jason would chase after the daughter of Aphrodite, her unevenly chopped chocolate brown hair flowed behind her as she walked with other Aphrodite kids seemingly leading them to their daily activities._

"Jason?"  _Piper seemed surprised as she turned to her boyfriend, her kaleidoscopic eyes seemingly having trouble to focus._

_Jason seemed bewildered by her girlfriend's reaction, suddenly it seemed like it was just his imagination._

"Oh Jason!"  _she'd pull him into a hug, the Aphrodite kids giggled,_

"Y-You guys can go ahead for you activities"   _Piper ordered them, they all seemed startled and followed._

"Jason, I didn't know you'd be coming! But I'm just glad you're here"  _she smiled at him, but there was something in that smile that was not right but he decided to ignore it._

"Yeah, guess I did. I mean, it's hard keeping on check of each god if they had a shrine. Geez wow I guess I was super busy and I guess Reyna was right"  _he'd almost chuckle. A few days ago, after getting thousands of requests from a lot of gods for shrines Jason was ready to collapse he looked at temple hill which was now dotted with new shrines and shrines underway of construction some were simple and some were grandeur, each and every one different from the other. Suddenly Reyna asked Jason for a short stroll and as they talked Reyna told him to take a week or two of vacation while she'll keep in check for the temples. Jason did argue with Reyna, but she reasoned out that it was time to test Frank if he can lead most of the legion by himself for at least a week and that it was also a chance for Jason to see his girlfriend Piper at Camp Half-Blood. And finally in the end, Jason just agreed with Reyna's suggestion and was sent to Camp Half-Blood with with one of the legion's SUV s ._

"Glad you found some time for me"  _Piper's tone seemed stingy, but Jason thought she was being playful again but really glad to have Jason back._

"Wanna go skip some activities?"  _Jason blurted out, he wasn't a rule breaker guy but simply enjoying his vacation was rule breaking already._

"Are you really Jason Grace? Because that's so not like you"  _Piper frowned and stood ready as if waiting for Jason to attack because he was possessed again by an eidolon._

"What? Can't a guy break a few rules for his girl?" _Jason seemed to have pouted since_ _Piper grinned,_

"Silly, of course I'd come with you and skip some activities"  _she then lead the way to the strawberry hills._

_It was a beautiful afternoon, the heat and the smell of strawberries seemed to mix together. Jason and Piper sat on the grass as they talked about what happened in the few months that they didn't see each other and generally talked about how things were going on for the two sides. Piper said that Chiron has announced that they were going to visit Camp Jupiter in weeks and that this has been discussed with Reyna and Frank. They both lay on the grass staring at the sky, Jason was glad to be back beside Piper's side and they simply enjoyed the sunny afternoon as they sat on the grass lazily and enjoying each other's presence after so many months._

_Soon enough the sun began to set, it was about dinner time already because the horn blew._

"We should go down there now"  _Piper stood up and Jason followed,_

"Yeah sure, let's go"  _he stood up from the grass, he really missed Camp Half-Blood and he especially missed Piper._

_Together they both ran down to the Mess Hall for dinner._

_As they arrived, they separated because their tables weren't near each other but since Jason just got to Camp Half-Blood and everyone was glad to see him doing fine. He went around table to table, his friends from Camp Half-Blood really missed him so much. The demigods started offering their food, and Jason got in line he prayed an ordinary prayer to his father thanking him and wishing for his guidance when needed. As they all came back Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor and sent a momentarily wave of silence through the crowd. Even after the war, Chiron remained as Camp Director probably because sorting things out were happening in Olympus since they were affected so much by the almost formed Third Civil War._

"Tonight, we'd all like to welcome back Jason Grace"  _the centaur smiled at him, thought with earnest also with a tinge of worry,_

_Chiron nodded and the crowd cheered. After dinner they sang songs at the campfire and laughed through the night and it finally ended, it was really dark but the hearth still lit up the night sky. Jason headed back to his cabin, he left it as it is though still no furniture and just a sleeping bag and the statue of hippie Zeus that glared at him, though it was still unsettling he decided to not mind it and prepared for lights out. Jason then curled into the sleeping bag and without notice he began snoring as he dozed off._


	2. Vivid Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Jason's vacation, in Percy's point of view.

_It was in the middle of the Monday night, Percy was still awake in the Poseidon Cabin, he had serious trouble sleeping for the last few days. As he replayed the scene at the back of his mind a sudden knock would be heard. He jolted out of bed, really hoping it was Annabeth who knocked. Percy quickly opened the door, then he saw Annabeth her blonde hair glistening under the light of the moon and her grey stormy eyes that always seemed distant. He was overwhelmed by happiness that he hugged her immediately, suddenly a guy's voice spoke through Annabeth and seemed totally shocked..._

"O-Oi Percy!"  _then Annabeth pushed back, Percy recovered to his wits and then wiped his eyes but apparently it wasn't Annabeth, he actually hugged Jason Grace._

"S-Sorry, I just got overwhelmed"  _Percy frowned as he seemed to be hiding a sob,_

"Piper was right, you really are in a bad shape. Perhaps you need my glasses?"  _Jason joked and took off his glasses._

"Shut up Grace, I'm not near sighted"  _Percy pushed back the glasses, but he smiled a little._

"By the way, what do you men Piper was right?"  _Percy looked at Jason questioningly,_

"Well, she just said about what happened about you and Annabeth. Dude, she's not gone for good she'll come back to you. Relax"  _Jason put on his glasses again at the same time he reassured him._

"It's just... Her words..."  _Percy 's voice broke and he sobbed on Jason's chest, Jason didn't seem to mind at all and just kept a straight face._

"Wanna share what happened? I mean your side of the story, since I already heard it from Piper"  _Jason raised an eyebrow and stared at Percy seriously wanting to help._

"Are you sure you're a son of Jupiter and not a son of Aphrodite?"  _Percy finally found a chance to return a joke._

"Shut up Jackson, are you willing or not?"  _Jason chided him, but he didn't seem to be bothered._

"No, I'm not willing to share now... M-Maybe tomorrow perhaps, I just need some rest now"  _Percy frowned, but Jason looked at him in quite a priceless face probably misreading his expression._

"Okay sure, but we're friends remember that, 'kay?"  _Jason straightened his face and nodded,_

"I'll be going now, I don't want to-" _Jason stopped himself when_   _suddenly they heard the sound of the cleaning harpies marching on the grass in a series of crunch, scruff, crunch, scruff._

"Oh no, that's not good news"  _Percy looked at Jason in alarm,_

"Get inside now, you'll get eaten!"  _He pulled in his friend and locked the cabin door._

_The sound of marching cleaning harpies seemed to have stopped probably sensing something was wrong, they went closer to the door while Jason hid under Percy. After a few silent clucking and other rooster noises the harpies decided to leave. Percy was glad, he didn't want to get into trouble in this times and so he looked down to Jason and realized he accidentally pinned him. Jason seemed to be blushing, but he could tell that his face was also burning red. Finally he got off Jason and apologized,_

"Sorry, wanted to make sure they don't recognize your smell."  _Jason seemed to shrug and now he wasn't blushing anymore._

"It's fine, I mean I don't want to get raked too"  _Jason smiled at Percy as if he got advantage of that situation._

"Okay I should leave now, I don't wanna risk our chances"  _Jason stood up and went for the door,_

"Bye Percy, let's talk more tomorrow 'kay?"  _Jason said as he left._

_Percy blinked out what happened and he felt tired enough to actually get some sleep, he really had to thank Jason for calming him down. Soon enough he was asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a slowpoke everyone for such a short chapter 2 (I need to get better at these >.


	3. Something New

_Tuesday afternoon, there was still hours left to spare till Dinner time as a depressed Percy Jackson sat on the front porch of his cabin. He looked around a few dozen of times as he finally saw his sneaking friend, Jason Grace. Last night, Percy owe Jason his story on what happened. Not like he didn't want to consult a friend, but it was just so awkward and it even got more awkward because it was Jason who was listening to him. Percy sighed and motioned Jason to follow him, Jason nodded and they began to walk._

_Before Jason said anything Percy got ahead of him and said,_ "Not here, many people will still hear us"

 _Jason seemed to be surprised but he just nodded in agreement._ _Soon enough they arrived at Zeus' Fist, close to it was the opening of the labyrinth that he and Annabeth went through on their Battle in the Labyrinth which made Percy shiver. Around were pretty much nothing, the Zeus' Fist was pretty large enough to not make 2 male demigods together suspicious. Percy sat down and so did Jason, they sat next to each other behind Zeus' Fist to not get seen by people working at the stables._

"Alright Jackson, spill"  _Jason probably got ill-tempered since he sounded more forceful than reassuring._

 _Percy nodded,_ "I'll recount the whole story, it was a week ago when we had this fight. Our plans for New Rome was cancelled because Annabeth's Dad had special work somewhere else. I asked her to stay which was greedy of me, she got mad because of my selfishness" 

 _Percy wanted to sob by Jason interrupted him,_ "What did she exactly say, I mean is it okay if you tell me what her exact words were?" 

"S-She said that we should never go to New Rome and shouldn't continue our plans for college. Then she told me to stay away and don't interfere."  _Percy sobbed again, it was so pitiful for someone like him to sob so much._

"Hey Percy, I'm sure Annabeth said those words for something important"  _he patted his friend's back, but Percy knew better since Jason wouldn't meet his eyes._

_Then there was a a two minute of full silence between the two demigods when you could only hear Forest Monsters growling, the horses whinnying and some distant demigod shouts._

"I'm sorry for forcing you"  _Jason finally broke the silence, he met Percy's eyes and seemed so crestfallen._

"It's okay, I mean you wanted to help and all. Also, I owe you one yesterday since your reassurance allowed me to sleep"  _Percy smiled a little bit for Jason and he seemed satisfied,_

"Hey you did protect me from the cleaning harpies, I might be Shredded Jason now if it weren't for you"  _Jason finally joked and Percy laughed, he felt so good that the dryads and the monsters would probably hear them. Suddenly as the laughter died, a conch horn blew and both male demigods got to their feet._

"It's dinner time already huh?"  _Percy seemed amused of his ignorance to the time,_

"Let's go"  _Jason began to jog and Percy followed quickly._

_Soon enough they got to the Mess Hall and ate their dinner, they offered some foods to the gods, they did a sing-a-long as they roasted s'mores. The day went fairly for everyone except for Percy who seemed to have a thorn plucked out of his heart. He then went back to his cabin and enjoyed his sleep, seemingly that he was now reassured and somewhat happy._

 

_The next day. Jason was really cherishing his days of vacation at camp half-blood. But today he was on the sidelines looking around the activities to check on how Percy was doing, some people noticed he was looking at the Son of Poseidon and seemed to whisper but Jason shrugged them off which made them all hesitant. Right now Percy was at the Climbing Wall obstacle with lava flowing down. Percy climbed the wall easily which made Jason's heart do a backflip, which really was weird. He started developing that feeling after the other night when Percy hid him from the cleaning harpies and ever since when he sees Percy doing well his heart does another flip. Suddenly Jason realized that he was still at the Climbing Wall when Percy already moved on to the Arena to give Swords Fighting lessons, Jason just knew Percy's schedule thanks to Piper since he was keeping an eye for Percy. Based on what Jason knew, Percy hasn't been able to teach any sword fighting lessons for more than a week due to uncertain conditions. As Jason walked to the Arena he saw Percy what he was supposed to do, he was teaching as he was drenched in sweat which. Suddenly he got spotted by Percy and his friend asked him for a short spar, as they were about to begin Percy took off his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt then suddenly Jason couldn't stare at awe since Percy's body really looked good even when he's leaner and shorter than him._

"Alright, Jason if you'd please bring out your gladius?"  _Percy seemed to be pleading like a cute baby seal_

 _Jason nodded and absent mindlessly brought out his gladius which was a gift from Hera,_ "Alright so first you..."  _Percy words were jumbling to his ears, he then saw some very disturbing images of him and Percy together when he suddenly got plopped back to reality with a certain 'pluck' sound. Jason got disarmed by Percy and the other campers clapped for the two of them. Percy nodded and dismissed the class, he really looked good still topless._

"Oh yeah, thanks Jason. I know you came here to enjoy and all and not to be used as a disarming method example, but thanks"  _Percy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment._

"It's fine, I did have fun after all"  _Jason blushed but he hid it. Percy seemed satisfied and just nodded._

"Thanks, having someone like you really is helpful"  _Percy bought his cheap lie and just continue._

"Yeah, no problem. Glad to be any help at all anyways"  _Jason smiled at Percy._

_And so the two demigods headed for their cabins to rest before Dinner time at the Mess Hall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this update is longer now, hope you have fun reading this c:


	4. The bad rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Friday purely in Jason's POV

_The days passed by quickly and it was friday already, probably the last day of my temporary vacation too. Though ever since my talk with Percy I kinda notice some campers whispering when I pass by, it's kinda weird but I'm assuming where side I'll join for the Capture the Flag tonight._

_As always I finished my daily activities with ease, probably because Camp-Half Blood and Camp Jupiter both have harsh training for you to become a monster-killing machine. It was afternoon already and I headed back to my cabin to take a bath then rest before dinner._

_As I was in the bath, I used the newly built shower, though it was kinda dusty around a few cleaning didn't hurt. After the cleaning, I took off my sweaty clothes and went in the bath, apparently there was a shower there and a marble seat too, I dunno why there was one there but I sat on it out of sheer tiredness. After finishing my hot bath I went out of the shower room and sat on my bunk bed, and suddenly I remembered the time Percy pushed me down to the floor to hide my scent. He looked intense and dominant yet calm, I wanted to see that face more and then turn the tables around on him when I change the pace. Fragments of details and pictures of a puzzle started to cross on my mind, some scenarios where I was screwing Percy from behind, some parts where Percy reaches for my cock. All those things started swimming on my head and then I realized that I was building a tent under my towels, I pulled my cock out and started rubbing it as I remembered those fragments of details and soon enough I came. After cleaning up my mess I exhaustively I lay on the bed, wondering what was I thinking and what have I done. I shrugged it off and got myself dressed, but then as I was about to fall asleep I heard a very loud knock on my doors, loud banging that I totally wouldn't answer if I didn't hear her voice:_

"Jason Grace, get out here right now"  _I hear her, it was definitely Piper's voice and she seemed to be mad. Why was she mad? I didn't know, I was sure that no one caught me jerking off and even if someone did no one would know I was fantasizing about Percy. And so I went to the door to see Piper,_

"Jason, I need you to explain"  _Piper's tone was mad, but her eyes looked at me pleadingly_

"Explain what?"  _I was totally dumbfounded, not noticing some Aphrodite campers sneaking to know what's happening._

"You. Percy. Forest. Alone."  _She said each word as if she was trying to pierce through me, but it didn't since I was totally clean._

"It was nothing, can we talk about this later? I'm sleepy"  _I yawned_

"Well there wouldn't be anything to talk about later!"  _Piper stormed off, part of me wanted to go and catch up to her but its probably Hypnos is making me sleepy_

_Later that night it was dinner time, I tried to approach Piper but her cabin mates were keeping a barricade around her. But as soon as we burnt our shares of food as offerings I got my chance and approached her._

"Hey Pipes, why're you avoiding me. Are you that insecure?"  _Okay I randomly blurted that out, which was totally wrong... and I just regret it now._

"Insecure?!"  _She raised her voice, she was totally mad and the Aphrodite kids started to form another barricade,_

"How about we don't make an alliance this time with the Zeus Cabin, go to the other side with your Percy!"  _she totally made the whole valley hear with her tone, suddenly everyone seemed to be glaring at me... It was Piper's charmspeak, her strong emotions were washing over the other campers making them mad at me._

"Fine, I'll go make an alliance with the Poseidon Cabin"  _I got mad too because I couldn't believe my girlfriend took my words for granted._

"Fine!"  _she turned away and walked out with her cabin mates._

_Chiron then blew the conch horn, everyone did their thing like preparing their armor, getting their weapons, reviewing their attack plans and stuff you do when you're about to go to war. I then ran beside Percy, he seemed to be glad that I was on his side though I was pretty sure he heard my argument with Piper and he probably felt mad about not appreciating the fact that there was a girl who cared for me. But instead of speaking about what happened, Percy then said the very simple plan he thought of with our other allies. He still looked handsome while wearing some armor fit for him as the moonlight shone to reveal his face which was more gaunt than I thought._

_This time around it was basically the fight against Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hypnos, Apollo, Iris and some other cabins I didn't recognize against the Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hecate and some other minor god cabins that I would have trouble naming each. The numbers these days were large and so large scale plans are good, there are spread out skirmishes too that can distract opponents. With the Hecate and Hermes cabins with us we did a skirmishing plan dividing most of the team in to 2 groups and attacking both sides on the enemies, of course with the Hephaestus cabin on our side they made some traps that wouldn't kill, just disable and stop. Chiron reinstated the rules about the boundaries and the no maiming and of course the rewards, and he then blew the conch horn and galloped farther away for space for the fights._

_Me and Percy led the team that will most probably either get the flag or most likely to get most of the opponent's attention, it worked like a charm and their numbers were lesser than usual or the most of the Aphrodite Cabin just hid under a bush to do their nails. We plummeted everyone and we got the flag, it was weird how there were no more guards but the other team hasn't arrived. And then we heard triumphant roars near the creek, Percy nodded at me like we both knew what each was thinking and we quickly sprinted to the scene. It was our other group, they got defeated horribly by the Aphrodite Cabin with support from the Apollo, Hypnos and Demeter cabins. Meanwhile when we were distracted by shock the Athena and Ares Cabins crossed the river holding on to our flag. They passed through us with smug looks on their faces, like proving me that I was totally wrong. Chiron announced the winners and they all cheered, some faces were extremely happy, some were taunting me and some simply passed by. With that the Friday night has ended._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I'm so sorry for all of those good people who read my work. I totally did not abandon this and I totally want to continue, I just encountered so much problems (connection problems mostly) this summer and since it's already May things are probably going to get rougher for me at least.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes this time, I actually have a plot to do! xD


End file.
